The Act of Viewing Music
by TwinKoi
Summary: Hungary thought is was a normal day, going about doing her normal chores, till a certain red eyed knight disturbed the music. PrussiaXAustria. Uses country names.


"A-Ah, can't see! J-Just a little higher-"

"What are you doing, ve?"

Hungary's focus, and her balance, was broken as the little Italian tugged at her skirt curiously, sending her to fall ungracefully into the bushes she had been hiding behind. Italy yelped and scrambled away from her, hiding his face behind his tiny fists as if he could disappear behind them. Her cheeks flushed brightly, cursing under her breath as she crawled out of the bushes; sticks and leaves getting tangled in her long locks.

"A-Are you alright? I-I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so sorry, ve," pleaded Italy, fat tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"No, it's fine! Don't cry! I was just...um, cleaning the windows! Yeah!" Oh, she thanked the heavens that Italy was still so young and naive. Her heart was still pounding in her chest; she hoped all this commotion didn't disturb what was happening just on the other side of the window.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said, feigning a bright smile as she scooped the little boy into her arms and hastily rushing inside.

"It's siesta time," giggled Italy, happily wiggling in her arms as she carried him to his room. Her luck had not run out yet! With Italy napping, she would be free to sneak around that blasted music room all she'd like.

She tucked Italy into bed, kissing his forehead and quickly closing the curtains before slipping out of the room. She crept down the hall quietly, nibbling on her lower lip nervously. _Oh please, still be there. _

She didn't know what was happening, but while she was taking the laundry out to be hung, something of interest caught her eye. Prussia had sauntered into the music room while Austria had been practicing, most likely to pester him. Nothing odd there. But then the music stopped. So of course, she went over to the window and peered into the room.

It was then that her heart stopped dead in her chest.

Prussia had Austria pinned flat against the piano bench. His leering face inches from Austria's. Austria's cheeks flushed brightly as he tried to squirm away from his captor. Prussia's lips moved as he spoke, Hungary was unable to make out what he was saying, but it made Austria gape up at him furiously; his efforts to break loose doubled. Prussia scowled as Austria almost slid free of his grasp, but tackled him to the floor and out of Hungary's line of sight.

All of which led her here, crouching outside the slightly opened music room door. She waited there in silence, barely breathing in fear of making a noise. But she could hear nothing but the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Had they gone? She frowned deeply, cursing herself for missing whatever had happened. She was about to leave her hiding spot and resign to the fact that she had been too slow to catch it until...

"Nnnn...A-Ah..."

A breathy, little moan floated through the air, making her cheeks heat up instantaneously. She held her breath, wanting to see exactly what was going on. Obviously they were still in there, and it most definitely wasn't innocent. Had they been rough housing, Austria's scolding voice would have been echoing through the room loudly. But that moan was so soft and quiet, as if they themselves didn't want to be heard. She couldn't tell if it was Austria or Prussia that made the noise. There was only one way to find out.

Biting down on her lip, she slowly pushed the door open enough to fit inside, pausing to make sure the movement went unnoticed. Her ears met only silence. She gulped lightly, suddenly feeling jumpy and nervous as she eyed the small couch in front of her, which stood parallel to the piano next to the windows. Taking a deep, but silent breath, she crawled through the doorway and behind the couch quickly; leaning against the back of the couch, trying to catch the breath stuck in her throat. Her eyes were squeezed shut, ready to face being caught, but again, no one got in her way.

"M-Mmm..."

Another moan cut through the deafening silence, making a warm shiver shoot down her spine. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she turned and peaked around the couch. It took her a long moment to take in the scene before her, her whole body quaking from the effort to keep herself silent and calm. Both of which were getting harder to maintain. Her cheeks flushed an impossible shade of red and her hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the needy whimper trying to escape her lips. She could barely breathe, her body feeling unbearably hot, but she loved every second of it.

At first glance, there wasn't much out of place. But the piano bench was pushed slightly back from the piano, Austria still seated upon even with the keys out of reach. His perfect posture was wavering, his back slightly slumped just enough to seem off. His eyes were closed tightly behind his glasses and his lips slack as he panted softly. What made the scene out of place, was that Austria had his long, delicate fingers buried in the soft, silvery blonde locks of the boy between his legs. Prussia's hands gripped tightly at Austria's hips, keeping him in place as he bobbed teasingly slow on Austria's length.

Austria let out a soft cry as Prussia sucked up on his length and swirled his tongue around the tip in such a way that his legs quivered. His fingers tugged at the hair trapped in his grip, silently begging him to take his length back into his mouth again, missing the slick heat. Prussia chuckled around the swollen head of his length at his eagerness, making Austria gasp shakily from the vibrations.

"M-More," ordered Austria, still tugging at Prussia's hair with urgency.

Prussia grunted and pulled back, glaring up at Austria with his reddish eyes, "Stop trying to rip out my hair, and you'll get what you want!"

"J-Just do it, you oaf!"

"Is that anyway to talk to a guy inches from your dick?"

Austria floundered at his used of terminology, his face turned an even darker shade of red as he gaped down at the boy smirking right back at him. "D-Don't you dare t-talk to me that way! T-This is all your fault!"

Prussia rolled his eyes and silenced him by licking at the bead of pre-cum that gathered on the tip of his length. Austria tilted his head back as he let out a light groan, now petting approvingly at Prussia's hair instead of using it to try and control him. Prussia rewarded him by swallowing down on his whole length quickly, earning him a loud cry that echoed off the walls of the large room. Austria was beyond caring about being discreet; his only focus was his approaching climax and the spine tingling tug of Prussia's lips around his member.

Prussia worked quickly, squeezing Austria's hips tightly in his hands as he sucked harder, his lips red and raw from his efforts. He moaned around the flesh in his mouth while his tongue lavished the underside of Austria's member. Loud moans and mews spilled from Austria's mouth effortlessly, his eyes shut tight from the overwhelming pleasure shooting down his now taunt spine.

Prussia gently grazed his teeth against Austria's member as he sucked up his length again. Austria's hips bucked almost off the piano bench, kept in his seat only by Prussia's calloused hands holding him down. A hand left his hip to wrap around the base of Austria's member, squeezing warmly to urge him to near his release.

"M-Mein Gott, a-ahhh," groaned Austria from the back of this throat. His glasses were fogged from the heat radiating from his body.

His hands slid from Prussia's hair to his shoulders, needing something more solid to grip, feeling his climax merely moments away. He gaped up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart pounding furiously in his chest and the greedy, wet suckling coming from Prussia. In it's own way, it almost sounded like music; dirty and wrong, but tender and intimate. He couldn't help but love it, adding his own whimpering and gasps.

He could feel molten hot pleasure pooling in his groin rapidly; his hands now trembling as he fisted the material of Prussia's jacket tightly. His member pulsed and twitched warningly as Prussia sucked down hard, deep throating him.

"G-Gilbert! A-AHH!" screamed Austria, as his whole body went tense, his climax washing over him.

Prussia moaned lowly, drinking up the hot liquid pouring down his throat. He didn't stop suckling till Austria was spent and sucked dry, pulling off of him with a wet pop. He licked his lips and smirked up at Austria, who was struggling to keep himself up straight. His limbs felt weak and shaky, shuddering from the after waves of pleasure still effecting him. His face was flushed from his exertion and a thin veil of sweat clung to him, making him squirm uncomfortably in his clinging clothing.

He gazed down at Prussia almost in a daze, his glasses threatening to slide off his nose completely. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find his voice, overwhelmed by what just happened.

Prussia warmly nuzzled at Austria's lower stomach, making him purr at the gently gesture and pet at the hair at the nap of his neck. His delicate fingers curled around his silver hair as a light smile graced his lips.

"I should hate you for this," said Austria as Prussia sat next to him on the piano bench, hugging him into his side.

"Ja, but I know you don't," said the red-eyed knight, grinning brightly at Austria with a cocky arrogance.

Austria grabbed his baton from the piano and swatted Prussia's thigh warningly. Prussia whined and laughed, grabbing his wrist to prevent anymore abuse and swiftly pecking his warm cheek.

"You owe me," hissed Prussia in his ear, making Austria shove at him lightly.

"Not until I get cleaned up, I feel disgusting because of you!"

"Gott forbid you get sweaty once in a while," groaned Prussia, rolling his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up, your prissiness," he said teasingly as he scooped Austria from the bench, carrying to protesting Austrian from the room.

Hungary was shaking from head to toe with her eyes wide in shock. Her chest was heaving beneath her chest, trying to calm down enough to remember how to breathe properly. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she shakily stood up from her hiding place and smoothed out her apron with shaking hands.

"I-I can't believe....oh....god...," she muttered, grappling for reality and praying that wasn't a dream. Every detail was burned into her memory, promising to write everything down in her journal, so she could relive the moment over and over. Taking in a deep breath hastily, she darted out of the room, sneaking after the two nations, hoping for another show. She vowed to snoop around the music room more often.


End file.
